Eterno retorno
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: Todo arderá en fuego y así, sólo así, el mundo volverá a crearse para repetir una y otra vez aquella historia donde la noche es bendecida por la bruma del mar.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Saint Seiya** no me pertenecen, yo sólo los he tomado prestados por un ratito para divertirme a costa suya.

**Advertencia**: Violencia moderada. Posible Lemon/Lime en capítulos posteriores. No hay parejas definidas xD.

**N/A**: Dedicado a esa personita especial que, pese a los años, no me olvida: Nekane Lawliet.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Huellas de fango

* * *

Llevaba lo que le parecían días caminando por el mismo paraje inhóspito. El Sol en su cenit no abandonaba el cielo que cubría la inmensa extensión de dunas bajo sus pies descalzos, abrazando la arena como el fuego del infierno que lamía sus suelas y que provocaba un insoportable picor.

No recordaba cómo había caído en ese desierto, ni cuales eran los motivos por los que se hallaba al borde de la nada del mundo sin una alma en pena a la cual recurrir. ¿Acaso vagar eternamente a través del sofocante paisaje, tan distinto de Siberia, sería el castigo impuesto por los dioses a los que había desafiado? Pues su último recuerdo arañaba un muro inaccesible frente a sus ojos y a los de sus compañeros de armas, empañados y enrojecidos por una luz cegadora que irradiaron sus ropajes dorados en el último segundo. Si ese era el caso ¿qué sería del hado los demás?

Paladeó su boca completamente seca y deseo con todas sus fuerzas hallar unas pocas gotas de agua con las cuales refrescarse. Maldecía en su interior al responsable de su situación. Su cuerpo, su mente, su alma pertenecía a los hielos, sabía sobrevivir al frío, a un horizonte blanco y escarchado, pero nunca a aquellas temperaturas que dejaban su sangre hirviendo.

Por enésima vez intentó invocar a su cosmos, mas cualquier pizca de su poder había sido anulada. Tampoco se movía a la velocidad de la luz y cada paso le costaba horrores a sus músculos hechos jirones. Ahí, no era más que un simple humano, común y corriente que pronto perecería.

Era arrastrado de aquí a allá con el movimiento de la arena que se asemejaba al oleaje del mar, sin embargo, no había ninguna brisa que moviera las dunas. A veces se veía sumergido hasta la cintura, otras ni siquiera alcanzaba sus tobillos. Y muchas veces tuvo que escupir los granos de arena que se habían introducido por voluntad propia en su boca, cosquilleando su garganta. Sentía un cansancio físico y mental tan hondos que no dudaba en que, de un momento a otro, acabaría por desplomarse en el suelo, siendo sepultado prontamente por el manto café. Así que… ¿qué más daba si paraba? Muchas veces ese pensamiento lo tentó, pero algo, un presentimiento quizá, lo incitaba a continuar andando hasta que no quedara más de si mismo que un delirio y la muerte, eso en el mejor de los casos, pues ¿quién puede morir por tercera o cuarta ocasión? En un jodido punto debería terminar todo.

Transcurrieron horas sin ningún cambio aparente hasta que comenzó a tropezar y su mirada cansada logró percatarse de las esporádicas flores esparcidas en la superficie que el movimiento de las dunas traía consigo. Un brillo de esperanza cobijó su corazón y con renovados ánimos se tambaleó siguiendo aquel sendero improvisado por flores blancas de manzano. Tal vez fuera una ilusión de su mente embotada por el calor lo que le hacía verlas, pero había algo de realismo en esa incongruencia. Lo sabía. Conforme avanzaba, el sendero se iba poblando más y más de esas pequeñas flores y ya no sólo eran blancas, sino que tenían una pizca de rosado en sus bordes. Tan raras y hermosas le parecían que en más de una ocasión tomó una del suelo y la palpó, sintió su textura para aferrarlas a su realidad hasta que se deshacían enroscadas entre sus dedos largos y callosos de tanto entrenamiento.

Por fin llegó a un oasis precioso. Corrió hacia la laguna y se arrodilló en el borde antes de meter su cabeza dentro. Bebió a bocanadas el agua fresca, empapando su cabello azul. Su respiración era agitada cuando recuperó un poco la compostura y se obligó a reconocer el terreno antes de continuar saciando su sed. Junto a la laguna había un pequeño templo griego y dentro, justo al centro, una cama con dosel de inmaculado blanco que ondeaba con la brisa que nacía en el norte y que ignoraban sus sentidos estropeados. Veía la brisa, pero no lograba sentirla en su cuerpo, pese a que el pasto y las ramas se mecían con ella.

Escuchó la risa alegre de una mujer que hizo eco de alguna forma en el oasis y todo su cuerpo tembló. Era oscura, siniestra. Se puso de pie y buscó a la responsable. No halló nada.

Cayeron flores blancas del cielo.

—Camus… —la voz era hermosa, melódica. Lo llamaba con cariño. —Camus…

Y detrás de la tela del dosel apareció sentada una silueta femenina.

Hipnotizado, sus piernas subieron las pocas escaleras hacia el templo. La brisa alzó la tela y dejó ver a una guapísima doncella de cabellos dorados que caían como una larga cascada de oro entre las sábanas, sus labios eran carnosos y de un deseable rojo carmín, su piel bronceada por el sol despedía pequeños destellos y esos expresivos ojos aguamarina parecían poseer el brillo de docenas de estrellas encerradas dentro de sus pupilas. Era una mujer tan radiante que a Camus se le ocurrió que, por ella, cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, podría dar toda su voluntad para que sus deseos, por más caprichosos que pudieran llegar a ser, se cumpliesen en un parpadeo para evitar exponer a tal espléndida diosa ante las tristezas y desazones del mundo cotidiano.

La mujer se puso pie. Sus senos podían dibujarse con sumo realismo bajo aquella túnica semi-transparente que cayó sin ruido al suelo. Cada movimiento parecía ensayado para seducir. Camus tragó saliva y procuró atenuar a su acelerado corazón. No tenía palabras, quizá por el calor sofocante que jamás se había ido o, simplemente, por aquella jovencita que había recorrido su cuerpo atlético y sonreído complacida.

—Estás a salvo aquí… —dijo la rubia, ladeando su cabeza. Se detuvo a un paso del santo de Acuario. —Confía en mi y te daré la felicidad que te ha sido negada hasta ahora.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó con voz ronca. Frunció el ceño, recordando la risa que lo había hecho estremecer. Algo no encajaba, sin embargo, antes de que sus pensamientos corrieran hacia la posible catástrofe del momento, el aroma dulzón que desprendía su anfitrión llegó a nublarle cualquier instinto de auto preservación.

—Que importa. —Enredó sus brazo en el cuello de Camus y tiró de él para acercar sus labios a los propios. Aspiró la respiración caliente del caballero y la punta de su nariz rozó el grueso cuello de Acuario.

El francés cerró sus manos y trató de dar un paso atrás para imponer algo de resistencia. —Esto es una pesadilla. No puedes ser real.

—Oh, soy muy real. Pruébame. —Y tomó sus labios con frenesí mientras unía sus cuerpos.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió la médula de Camus y alivió sus sentido con aquella onda de placer. Se dejó llevar por unos momentos, sintiendo como el beso, las caricias en sus hombros, en su espalda, en su torso, aliviaba los síntomas de insolación hasta que un frío comenzó a cargar el ambiente.

La temperatura había descendido drásticamente, trató de separarse de la chica para asegurarse de su bienestar. Y bastó un segundo al abrir los párpados para que Camus reconociera a la anciana que seguía besándolo. Ya no era una joven, su rostro inmaculado se había llenado de arrugas y manchas de piel, su cabello se había encanecido y varias partes lucían calvas. Sus cuencas oculares estaban vacías y en la izquierda un gusano se asomaba a través del agujero. Las manos que le sujetaban eran huesudas y largas y apenas las rodeaba carne putrefacta. Su vestido parecía estar hecho de telarañas grisáceas.

Camus ahogó una arcada y trastabilló alejándose de ella, pisando huesos que habían aparecido de la nada. No. Las flores se habían convertido en huesos de pequeños animalillos, ratas, aves. Miró a su alrededor. El oasis ya no era más un pequeño paraíso, era una extenso campo de batalla ardiendo en llamas, con esqueletos que portaban antiquísimas armaduras griegas que chillaban de furia y dolor. Había también esqueletos equinos arrastrando carrosas y más de un castillo a medio derrumbarse que repetía el patrón cada pocos kilómetros. El cielo era una mezcla de tonos rojizos y anaranjados, como si las llamas del infierno hubieran alcanzado los eliseos.

—No es posible... —masculló Camus, pasmado ante la escena. La mano de la anciana tomó su muñeca, enredándose como duras cadenas que aprisionaron sus movimientos.

—No dejes que me hagan daño Camus —chilló con voz decrépita. —No la dejes.

Camus intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero sus fuerzas ya estaban por desaparecer. Los cabellos blancos se alzaron con furia y la voz de la anciana produjo cacofonías con tres voces diferentes. La mandíbula se le abrió como un gran hoyo negro y engulló por completo al caballero de Athena.

Despertó justo después de eso, ahogando un grito en su boca reseca. Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarse en la oscuridad supo que había vuelto a su habitación en el onceavo templo de las Doce Casas. Palpó su pecho, su corazón estaba desbocado y su playera blanca empapada de sudor. Pasó una mano por su frente y quitó sus cabellos azules de ahí.

—Maldición — apretó su mandíbula. Era la quinta vez en menos de un mes que soñaba con esa anciana. El único cambio había sido el que aquella noche se le presentara joven y hermosa momentos antes de arrugarse como una pasa podrida.

Bajó los pies de la cama y no le sorprendió hallarlos sucios, cubiertos del fango de la batalla de esqueletos. Inspeccionó su muñeca después de encender el interruptor y ahí, como esperaba, había líneas moradas marcadas por los huesos de la anciana. Tuvo miedo, pero supo controlar sus emociones antes de ponerse histérico por no conocer la respuesta a sus preguntas que podían resumirse a una sola: ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Porque todo auguraba que aquello era real… no un mero sueño.

Inhaló profundo y fue a la cocina a paso lento en busca de agua para calmar su sed frenética. Sus piernas le ardían como si hubiera caminado años en lugar de haber descansado sobre su cama. Apretó el puente de su nariz y bebió más de un litro de una sola vez. Cuando hubo terminado, apoyó sus manos en la mesa y concentró su cosmos para ubicar al resto de sus compañeros. Todos tenían un apacible sueño y permanecían en sus habitaciones, exceptuando a Tauro que vigilaba atento los rededores del Santuario. Se detuvo unos momentos en la octava casa e imaginó a Milo roncando a pierna suelta con todas sus sábanas revueltas a sus pies. Luego se detuvo en el cosmos divino que despedía la pequeña jovencita que asumía el título de diosa Athena con valor, era calmo y protector en sus aposentos.

Todo se hallaba como debía de hallarse.

Como era inútil que Morfeo lo abrazara en sus sueños, decidió meterse en la ducha para deshacerse de su pegajoso sudor y del fango de sus pies descalzos. Cuando acabó y notó que su cuerpo se negaba a dormir, cambió las sábanas de su cama por unas limpias y trapeó a conciencia las huellas de suciedad que había dejado por todo el pasillo. Tendría que hallarle una solución a lo que le estaba pasando antes de que alguno de los doce se enterara y metiera las narices en donde no le incumbía. El problema radicaba en que no sabía dónde comenzar.

Volvió a recostarse en su habitación cuando el Sol ya anunciaba el amanecer. Su brazo tapó sus ojos y procuró respirar con normalidad después de una agotada noche, sin embargo, por más que lo intentó no pudo dejar de pensar en esa seductora joven, ni en la anciana o los gritos de guerra que los ejércitos habían chillado entre la tierra árida y el fuego de las casas ardiendo. Sus pesadillas le ponían los nervios de punta aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente.

Cuando ya no pudo resistir la quietud de su habitación se levantó y se vistió con la ropa de entrenamiento para mantenerse alejado de aquel ridículo circulo sin salida y así concentrarse en el fulgor de la batalla. Quizá si soltaba un comentario ingenioso podría encender a Máscara de Muerte y hacer de sus golpes más rabiosos y certeros. Mas cualquier plan se vino abajo en cuanto, al salir de sus aposentos, un guardia lo interceptó con una ligera reverencia.

—El sumo Patriarca envía por usted. Quiere que se presente ante Athena lo antes posible.

Camus asintió y, sin volver siquiera la mirada al guardia, volvió sobre sus pasos para llamar a la armadura de Acuario que pronto cubrió su cuerpo como una segunda piel dorada, ligera, hermosa y poderosa. Hubo una ráfaga de viento gélido que regó una fina capa de escarcha en el suelo donde pisaba y subió con pasos firmes y elegantes las escaleras que ascendieron a Piscis.

Cuando llegó y las puertas del templo principal se abrieron de par en par halló a Athena sentada en su trono y al lado derecho vio a Shion con una expresión indescifrable, haciendo acopio de sus muchos años para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Hincó la rodilla ante la jovencita y esperó sus ordenes.

—Camus, llegas pronto. Gracias por venir —comenzó Saori con una ligera sonrisa cargada de una amabilidad infinita —pero, para hablar, debemos esperar un poco. Aún faltan dos compañeros que necesitan conocer los pormenores.

—Como usted diga, mi señora —contestó de forma respetuosa y se puso de pie obedeciendo la orden en forma de un leve y grácil movimiento de cabeza.

—Muy bien —miró al Patriarca y luego volvió a Camus —por cierto… —pero cerró sus finos labios, negó con la cabeza y luego planteó, seguramente, otra pregunta muy distinta de la original que tenía pensada hacer —¿cómo va el problema de la biblioteca?

Hacía unos días habían llegado decenas de cajas con volúmenes antiquísimos desde varias partes del mundo que Athena había comprado de prestigiosos museos para unirlos a su basta colección de reliquias referente a los dioses del Partenón griego. Les había pedido a Géminis y a él que consiguieran un espacio y catalogaran en el sistema las nuevas adquisiciones, era un trabajo a conciencia y que requería de la paciencia de ambos jóvenes.

—Bien, Saga y yo casi hemos terminado la sección de los pergaminos en griego antiguo para pasar a los de latín. Muchos de ellos están en un estado lamentable y más de uno se deshace al mínimo tacto, por lo que debemos de ser cautelosos si queremos leerlos enteros en unos años más.

—Excelente, gracias por unirlos a nuestra vieja colección. Son un verdadero tesoro esos tomos.

Su conversación resultó interrumpida cuando se abrieron las puertas de la estancia con un pesado rechinar. Camus frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando distinguió el poderoso cosmos contenido en la persona más cercana a dios detrás de él. Un mal presentimiento atravesó su mente. Aquella no sería una simple reunión en la sala del trono, ya quedaba a la vista.

—Shaka, bienvenido —saludó Athena.

Virgo se emparejó a la altura de Acuario y mostró sus respetos a la diosa de la guerra justa y al Patriarca de la orden.

—¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Ya lo sabrán, en unos momentos.

—¿Mi señora, Acaso se debe a la esencia que señalan los cielos como posible amenaza?

Saori asintió con un suspiro resignado en respuesta a la pregunta del rubio.

Camus lo miró sin comprenderlo. ¿Qué había alertado a Virgo y por qué él no había sido capaz de verlo?

—No nos adelantemos a los hechos, antes debe estar presente…

—Aquí estoy, Saori —dijo una voz femenina hacia la adolescente que portaba el alma de su diosa. Shaina era desafiante con cualquier persona que se topara en su camino, sin importarle que ésta pudiera poseer un poder mayor que el suyo; no le gustaba doblegarse, no le gustaba mostrar respeto a esa chiquilla rica cuando no era más que una Kido, un recipiente de Athena. Le daba igual recibir un castigo, ella era una amazona que cumplía con su deber y con las ordenes específicas de Shion, un caballero que merecía respeto por sus hazañas y su inteligencia, no ante una niña caprichosa. Cuando Athena decidiera hablarle, ella se arrodillaría, antes no.

—Muestra tus respetos, Cobra — señaló el Patriarca, pero Saori alzó una mano para impedir que dijera más. Quería que sus caballeros fueran sinceros en cuerpo y espíritu, no podía obligarlos a hacer nada que no quisiesen.

Si Camus se desconcertó al notar a Virgo, ver a la amazona de plata plantada con las manos en la cadera unos pasos atrás de ambos santos de élite le dejó pasmado. En su vida jamás recordaba una sola misión en la que lo hubieran emparejado con Shaina. ¿Qué podía aportar esa chiquilla irreverente a dos santos de oro? No dudaba de su valentía, pues su discípulo Hyoga le había contado de sus batallas, de cómo sin titubear un segundo habría muerto por Pegaso y eso era de admirar, sin embargo, cada punto ciego de su nueva misión era sepultado por las habilidades de Virgo y las suyas.

—Ahora que estamos los que debemos de estar, les explicaré los pormenores de la misión que juntos llevarán a cabo en los siguientes días. En un principio deberán viajar a Siberia, ahí buscarán a una niña, no les puedo decir nada de su apariencia pues yo tampoco sé como es.

—¿Y cómo piensas que la hallaremos? —replicó la Cobra. Shion carraspeó a modo de advertencia y ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Sabrán que es ella en cuanto la vean. No hay duda. —el rostro de Saori se ensombreció por un instante, no por la amazona, sino porque sabía lo mucho que estaba en juego en aquella ida.

—¿Será una futura amazona? — preguntó Shaina.

Tras pensárselo unos segundos, Saori asintió. —Así es, por eso deseo que vayas con ellos, conoces las reglas que una chica que asciende a caballero femenino de la orden debe seguir. Serás de gran ayuda y Camus conoce los terrenos nevados mejor que nadie, por eso quiero que partan juntos, Shaka tú irás con ellos porque tengo un encargo especial para ti.

—¿Eso es todo, mi señora? —preguntó Camus atónito con la poca información que les había proporcionado su diosa, pudo habérselo comentado en cuanto llegó. De cualquier forma eran las amazonas las responsables usuales de traer a las niñas para que ningún hombre pudiera conocer su rostro ni un instante a excepción de Aries.

—Me temo que no. Esta niña se anuncia en el futuro como la descendiente de un ser antiguo y si algo sale mal, si ella no pisa el Santuario y sellamos su alma, algo terrible ocurrirá. Se ha revelado en sueños como una nueva guerra en donde ella lidera a los suyos en un mar de sangre y no existe victoria posible, ni siquiera pírrica, para ningún bando. Quiero que sean discretos… en especial cuando no descarto la posibilidad de que tenga el favor de un dios.

—Del mar y las perlas.

Comentó Shaka, sin entonarlo como pregunta, pero con el tono exacto para dar la sensación a que quien lo escuchara de que podía replantearse la veracidad de su afirmación. Y Camus por fin supo porqué Shion los quería juntos para aquella empresa.

**Continuará**…

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario será bien recibido ;).

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
